Arthur Becker-Weidman
Arthur Becker-Weidman (born June 16, 1953) is an American psychotherapist Arthur Becker-Weidman, CSW-R,MBA, PhD. received his doctorate in Human Development from the University of Maryland, Institute for Child Study. He achieved Diplomate status from the American Board of Psychological Specialties in Child Psychology and Forensic Psychology. He is a member of the American College of Forensic Examiners. Dr. Becker-Weidman has received extensive training in the evaluation and treatment of children with disorders of attachment, complex-post-traumatic-stress-disorder, Alcohol Related Neurological Dysfunction (Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder or FAS), and other conditions. Dr. Becker-Weidman is accredited and certified by both the Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Institute and the Attachment-Focused Treatment Institute in Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy, Attachment Focused Family Therapy, and as a Certified Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Consultant and Trainer. Dr. Becker-Weidman has been treating families for over two decades. He has extensive experience counseling families and helping them through difficult times with practical advice. Dr. Becker-Weidman has published many scholarly papers and presented at numerous national, regional, and local professional meetings. Much of his research and publications have focused on adolescent and adoptive family development. Dr. Becker-Weidman’s work has focused on the evaluation and treatment of adopted and foster children and their families, Complex-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and Alcohol Related Neurological Dysfunction (FAS). He provides training and workshops to parents and professionals across the U.S. and internationally. Dr. Becker-Weidman consults with Department’s of Social Services, Residential Treatment Centers, and Mental Health Clinics throughout the US, Canada, and Internationally. Dr. Becker-Weidman has served as an expert witness in both state and federal courts in various cases including the following: federal death penalty, wrongful death, termination of parental rights, disability rights cases, custody cases, and cases involving departments of social services. Expert testimony * J.R. a minor by his Parents/Guardians, C.R. and E.D-R Individually vs. DYFS and State of New Jersey Docket No. L-1565-10 (2014). * DGB vs. Greene Central School District, Federal Ct. New York city (2014). * PHILIP CAHILL V COURTNEY GREENE, DOCKET # V-0277-PR/11D (Niagara County 2011). * Office of Children’s Services Alaska v.Terrance W. Hinz & Jane M. Hinz OAH No.12-0996-SAN, (2014). * Estate of Nathaniel Craver v. Laura Miller, et al. Philadelphia County, CCP No. 110803439 (2013). * Debra (Kali) Miller, Ph.D. v Oregon Board of Psychologist Examiners OAH Case No.: 1403733, Office of Administrative Hearings State of Oregon. (2014). * In Re The Alden Central School District and K.J. FINDINGS OF FACT AND DECISION NYS Case Identifier No.: 19344 Dates Of Hearing: April 10, 2006 and April 25, 2006 Hearing Officer: James McKeever, Esq. Faculty Appointments & Memberships Dr. Becker-Weidman is on the Board of Directors of several organizations including the Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children, New York American Professional Society on the Abuse of Children, and the Coalition of Adoption and Foster Family Agencies. He is past president and founder of the Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Institute. He is director of the Center for Family Development and Director and founder of the Attachment Focused Treatment Institute. He is an adjunct Clinical Professor at the State University of New York at Buffalo, Medaille college where he supervised Masters and Doctor of Psychology Interns, and at the Academy of Human Development. Published works "Adolescent Substance Abuse: Family Dynamics." Family Therapy, X, 1983, pp. 47-55. Psychological Differentiation and Locus of Control Among Compul¬sive Adolescent Substance Abusers and Their Parents. (Doctoral Dissertation, University of Maryland, 1983.) Dissertation Abstracts International, 44, 3948-B. (University Microfilms DA8405718) "The Compulsive Adolescent Substance Abuser: Psychological Differentiation and Family Process." Journal of Drug Education, 13 (2), 1983, pp. 161-173. "Comparing Individual and Family Treatment Modalities." In Changing Values: Implications for Family Policy and Practice: Proceedings of the Second Annual Family Service Canada Confer¬ence, 1984, pp. 110-121. "Relationships Between Locus of Control and Psychological Dif¬ferentiation Among Compulsive Adolescent Substance Abusers." Alcoholism, 2, 1985, pp. 87-96. "Family Therapy with Chemically Dependent Adolescents." Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment, 2, 1985, pp. 97-107. "Family Therapy with Violent Couples." Social Casework, 67, April 1986, pp. 211-219. "Substance Abusing Adolescents in Family Therapy." International Journal of Family Psychiatry, 8, 1987, pp. 221-229. "Family Therapy and Reductions in Treatment Dropout in a Residen¬tial Therapeutic community for Chemically Dependent Adolescents." Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment, 4(1), 1987. "Family Therapy and the TC: The Chemically Dependent Adolescent", in The Chemically Dependent: Phases of Treatment and Recovery edited by Barbara C. Wallace, Brunner/Mazel, Inc., New York, 1992. "A Time of Need and A Vision of Hope." Journal of Jewish Communal Services, Spring, 1994. “Staples: Office Supply Superstore Industry Analysis.” Case Western Reserve University, Weatherhead School of Management Case Publications, 1996. “Child and Family Development and Adoption.” European Adoption News, Volume 5, #4, p48, 1998. “Child & Family Development and Adoption: How Child Development and Family Development are Affected When a Child Joins the Family by Adoption.” Mental Health World. 1998, pp. 3-4. “Managed Behavioral Health: Quality and Costs, Incompatible or Congruent?” Mental Health World, submitted for publication, March 1998. “Attachment & Bonding: usual development, signs of difficulty, and treatment.” Adoption Resource Network’s 8th. Annual Conference, November 6, 1999. “Adoption’s Impact on Child and Family Development.” Adoption Resource Network’s 8th. Annual Conference, November 6, 1999. “When Temper Tantrums Become a Way of Life.” Adoptive Families, January/February 2001, pp 47-48. “Notes on Attachment.” Fostering Families Today, April 2001 edition. “Notes On Attachment.” Mental Health World, vol. 9 #2, Summer 2001, pp 1-4. “Child Abuse and Neglect: Effects on child development, brain development, psychopathology, and interpersonal relationships.” Mental Health World, vol. 10, issue 2, Summer 2002. “Attachment Therapy: What it is and what it isn’t.” Manuscript accepted by Adoptive Families Magazine, 2002. “Handling Homework Battles.” Parent Connection, November/December 2002. Beyond the Pale: Answers to the questions we’re not supposed to ask. Contributing author, Edited by Mary Massaro, Diogenes Publishing, 2003. “Child Abuse and Neglect: Effects on child development, brain development, psychopathology, and interpersonal relationships.” Therapeutic Child Protective Work, Vol. 1 #3, November 2003, pp 9-16, 2003. “Subtle signs of attachment sensitivities in adopted children,” Healing, Vol. 9, #1, pp 14 – 15, Spring/Summer 2004. “Parenting: A mother’s Letter Shows There is Hope for Families,” Connections, July 2004. “Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy,” in Attachment Disorder Resource Book, As Simple As That Foundation, August 2004. “Recognizing Attachment Concerns,” Adoption Today, pp. 62-63. December/January 2005. “Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: A multi-year follow-up...Preliminary Summary Findings,” Connections, June 2005. Creating Capacity for Attachment: Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy in the Treatment of Trauma-Attachment Disorders. Arthur Becker-Weidman, Ph.D., & Debra Shell, (Eds.) Woods N Barnes publishing, Oklahoma City, OK, 2005/2008/2011. “Treatment for Children with Trauma-Attachment Disorders: Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy,” Child and Adolescent Social Work Journal. Vol. 23 #2, April 2006, pp 147-171. Subtle and Not So Subtle Signs of Attachment Problems, in, Adoption Parenting: Creating a Toolbox, Building Connections, Jean MacLeod & Sheena Macrea, Ph.D., (Eds.), EMK Press, NJ, In Press, 2006. Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: A multi-year Follow-up, in, New Developments In Child Abuse Research, Stanley M. Sturt, Ph.D. (Ed.) Nova Science Publishers, NY, Press 2006 pp. 43-60. “Activities to Facilitate Attachment,” Attachment and the Adopted Child. #48, p. 7, 2006. “What is Attachment?” In Adoption Now, Adoption UK (Ed.), Adoption UK, Banbury, Oxen, UK, pp. 14-17, 2006. “Who is at risk?” In Adoption Now, Adoption UK (Ed.), Adoption UK, Banbury, Oxen, UK, pp. 17-19, 2006. Becker-Weidman, A., (2006) “Attachment Facilitating Parenting: Effective Methods for Parenting Children with Trauma and Attachment Disorders,” Three DVD set, Williamsville, NY: Center For Family Development. Becker-Weidman, A., Kelly, V., Nichols, T., & Popper, S., (2007) “Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children White Paper on Coercion in Treatment,” April 21, 2007. Becker-Weidman, A., (2007) “Treatment For Children with Reactive Attachment Disorder: Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy,” http://www.center4familydevelop.com/research.pdf Becker-Weidman, A., (2007) “Complex Trauma and Attachment: Links and Differences,” Connections, November 2007, pp. 4-5. Becker-Weidman, A., (2007). “Assessing Children with Complex Trauma and Disorders,” 2-DVD set, Williamsville, NY: Center For Family Development, ASIN: 0982288301 2007. Becker-Weidman, A., (2008) "Treatment for Children with Reactive Attachment Disorder: Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy" Child and Adolescent Mental Health Volume 13, No. 1, 2008, pp. 52-60. Becker-Weidman, A., & Hughes, D., (2008) “Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: An evidence-based treatment for children with complex trauma and disorders of attachment,” Child & Family Social Work, 13, pp.329-337. “Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children Parent Manual,” (Hornyak, C., Vesper, J., Becker-Weidman, A., et. al.), 2008. “Association for the Treatment and Training in the Attachment of Children Practice Manual,” (Kelly, V., Nichols, T., Popper, S., Becker-Weidman, A., et. al.) 2009. Becker-Weidman, A., (2009) “Effects of Early Maltreatment on Development: A Descriptive study using the Vineland,” Child Welfare, 88 (2)137-161. Becker-Weidman, A., (2009) "The Effects of Maltreatment," Adoption Today, (December 2009), 20-21. Becker-Weidman, A., & Hughes, D., (2010) "Introduction to Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy," 4-DVD set. Williamsville, NY: Center For Family Development. Becker-Weidman, A., (2010), "Assessing Caregiver Reflective Capacity, Commitment, Insightfulness, and Sensitivity," 2-DVD set. Williamsville, NY: Center For Family Development. Becker-Weidman, A., & Shell, D., (Eds.) (2010), Attachment Parenting: Developing Connections and Healing Children, Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Becker-Weidman, A., (2010), Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: Essential Practices & Methods, Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Becker-Weidman, A., (Ed.) (2011), Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: A Casebook of Practice, Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: Effective Treatment for Complex Trauma & Disorders of Attachment, Illinois Child Welfare Journal, 2011. Attachment 101: What is Attachment and What can Foster Parents do? EMK press, 2011. Reactive Attachment Disorder: Signs, Symptoms, & Treatment, Fostering Families Today, April 2011. Reactive Attachment Disorder: Signs, Symptoms, & Treatment, Adoption Today, April 2011. Attachment 101, (2012) in The Foster Parenting Toolbox, (Ed) Kim Phagan-Hansel, p 151-155, Warren, NJ: EMK Press. Becker-Weidman, A., Lebow, D., Ehrlman, L., (Eds) (2012) Attachment-focused Therapy: Key Principles & Treatment Planning, NY: Norton. Becker-Weidman, A., (2012) "Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: An Evidence-Based Treatment," In Psychotherapy: New Research, Nova Science Publishers: Hauppauge, NY. Becker-Weidman, A., (2012) The Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy Primer, Williamsville, NY: Century. Becker-Weidman, A., (2012) Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy: Effective Treatment for Complex Trauma and Disorders of Attachment. Illinois Child Welfare Journal, 6(1), pp 1-11. External links http://www.Center4FamilyDevelop.com Center For Family Development References